


Shledání

by Santinan_Black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Hope, Reunions, Romance, Valar Morghulis
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Arya Stark po letech přichází do Braavosu, aby konečně nalezla Jaqena H'gara, který ji kdysi zanechal samotnou jen s ošoupanou železnou mincí a slovy Valar Morghulis. M for safety! ;)
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Kudos: 82





	Shledání

Slunce žhnulo na obloze, jako horká oranžová koule. Pot jí stékal do očí, ale dnes to již nevnímala. Už tu byla několik týdnů a stále se nic nedělo. Braavos byl obrovské přístavní město, které kypělo životem a ona už ani nedoufala, že se jí v něm podaří najít jednoho jediného člověka. Navíc člověka, který patří k Mužům bez tváře. Zhluboka se nadechla a povzdechla si.

Ucítila, jak se jí chloupky na zátylku pomalu ježí a mezi lopatkami ji svrbí maličké místečko, jako by na ni někdo mířil šípem. Sama pro sebe se v duchu usmála. Tenhle pocit znala a milovala ho. Její tělo a mysl ji tímto varovaly, že ji někdo sleduje. Nedala na sobě nic znát, jen si ukročila a přenesla váhu na levou nohu tak, aby mohla provést obrat na jakoukoliv stranu, tak jak se to naučila. Ruka jí sjela na opasek blízko k jílci jejího lehkého meče. Jehla tam byla připravená. Ostrá a hladová, jako vždycky. Dech měla klidný a srdce jí stále bilo pomalu. Těšilo ji, že věci, které se naučila, nedokázala zapomenout a tělo je vykonávalo automaticky. Pro kolemjdoucí lidi, jako by byla neviditelná. Nikdo si jí nevšímal, ale na druhou stranu do ní nikdo ani nevrazil ani nestrčil. Bylo to, jako kdyby tam vlastně ani nebyla, ale jen pro ty, co jí neměli vidět.

U ucha se jí ozval tichý, sametově zabarvený hlas. Kůži jí ovanul horký dech, až jí z toho po zádech přeběhl mráz.

„Valar morghulis.“ Na rtech jí vykvetl drobounký, sotva patrný úsměv.

„Valar dohaerys,“ odvětila. Načež se bleskově otočila, zároveň ukročila zpět a tasila jehlu. Její protivník na tom byl stejně, pouze s tím rozdílem, že se nemusel otáčet. Na jeho rtech hrál zvláštní úsměv. Tu tvář neznala a nevěděla, pouze doufala, že to je muž, jehož hledá.

Ocel zazvonila o ocel a zpívala svou píseň o smrti, krvi, bolesti a taky o životě. Síly byly téměř vyrovnané. Pokud by je někdo zahlédl, tak by mu připadali, jako dva tanečníci. Tak krásný a zároveň hrůzný na ně byl pohled ve chvílích, kdy ocel jednoho nebo druhého minula svého soupeře jen o milimetr nebo možná i méně. Ale ti dva, jako kdyby to nevnímali. Očima sledovali oči soupeře a na rtech jim hráli náznaky zvláštních úsměvů. Nakonec oba zvedli čepele svých mečů v pozdravu a zasunuly je zpět do bezpečí jejich pochev.

Dívka si ho nedůvěřivě prohlížela, stále ještě si nebyla jistá, že to je ten, kterého hledala. Rty měl muž široké a zuby v úsměvu byly křivé, i když bílé. Nos měl v obličeji poněkud rozpláclý a několikrát zlomený. Tvář měl širokou a vlasy mu v mastných hnědých provazcích spadaly k ramenům. Ramena měl široká, ale postava působila celkem neohrabaně. Pohlédla dolů. Ruce měl široké a prsty dlouhé s odřenými klouby na rukou. Oblečení muže bylo vyspravované, vybledlé, ale čisté. Marně tápala po nějaké známce toho známého muže, kterého poznala, když byla ještě malým děvčátkem. Avšak žádnou nenacházela. Začínala si připadat bezradná. I po tolika letech jí nepokojné srdce a duše přivedli do Braavosu za mužem, jež pro ni zabíjel. Za mužem, který jí dal naději, minci a slova s tím, že ho jednou možná bude chtít znovu najít. A nyní před ní stál jakýsi cizí muž a ona nevěděla, zda je to ten, jehož tak strašně moc chtěla najít. Z oka jí skanula jediná hořká slza. Neotřela ji, nechala ji stékat po tváři, kde si kreslila svou mokrou, hořkou cestu.

Mužova ruka vystřelila rychle, jako útočící had k jejímu obličeji. Chtěla ucuknout, ale všechna síla, kterou cítila ještě před okamžikem, ji opustila. Muž jí položil ruku na čelist a zhrublým prstem jemně setřel osamocenou slzu.

„Děvče pláče. Proč?“ zeptal se jí muž tím zvláštním hlasem. Ale nyní byl trochu jiný. Tento hlas se jí ozýval ve snech. Tenhle hlas znala. A milovala.

Zavrtěla hlavou a vrhla se mu kolem krku. Pevně ho objala a tvrdě stiskla oční víčka, aby tak zabránila v úniku slzám, které se jí tlačily do očí. Po zádech ji hladily ty velké a neznámé ruce a ona se tiskla k tomu neznámému tělu, jako kdyby to byla ta poslední věc na světě, která by jí však mohla zmizet v okamžiku, kdy by se ho pustila. Nakonec ji proti její vůli odtáhl na vzdálenost paží a zadíval se jí do tváře.

„Neplač, děvče. Člověk je tu pro děvče. Nyní už od děvčete neodejde. Člověk to slibuje,“ říkal jí tiše. Zběsile zamrkala, aby zahnala další nával slz. Po tomhle okamžiku toužila tolik let a nyní mu nemohla uvěřit.

„Jaqene,“ vydechla nakonec ohromeně a v návalu štěstí ho políbila na rty. Cítila, jak pod ní mužské tělo ztuhlo a spěšně se odtáhla.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekla a zahanbeně sklopila oči.

„Děvče nemusí,“ řekl tiše a přitáhl si ji do náruče. Palcem a ukazováčkem jí za bradu zvedl obličej, krátce se jí zadíval do očí, a pak již přitiskl své skutečné rty na ty její. Rukama ho chytila kolem krku a prsty mu zamotala do špinavých vlasů. Jaqen jí rukama přejížděl po zádech až po pevný zadeček a zpět. S tichoučkým zasténáním mu na jeho naléhání rozevřela své rty. Jazykem se opatrně jala prozkoumávat jeho ústa, ale brzy ji jeho vášeň strhla a ona přestala pociťovat jakékoliv zábrany. Když se od něj nakonec odtáhla, měla rty zrudlé jeho polibky a rozšířenýma očima si ho prohlížela. Nyní to byl _její_ Jaqen. Byl to ten muž, který ji kdysi zanechal v Harrenově, jako Lasičku, jako malou dívku a služku. Samotnou, jen s její modlitbou a mincí, kterou jí dal. A nyní byl před ní. Stejně pohledný, jako tenkrát. Jen kolem očí měl více vrásek, ale jinak vypadal naprosto stejně, jak si ho pamatovala.

Zvědavě jí pohlédl do obličeje, jako by si ji snažil vtisknout do paměti a zapamatovat si ji.

„Děvče vyrostlo,“ řekl nakonec a upozornil tak na věc zcela zjevnou. Usmála se a přikývla.

„A Jaqen má o něco více vrásek,“ vrátila mu stejnou mincí. Muž bez tváře se bez obalu rozchechtal na celé kolo. Pak nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Děvče je pořád stejné. Pořád stejně drzé,“ dodal, jako by pyšně. Pokrčila rameny.

„Jaqene, mohli bychom se sejít dnes večer na tom pahorku nad Braavosem?“ zeptala se opatrně.

„Mohli, ale proč bychom to dělali, když člověk má svůj vlastní dům, kde se dá mluvit beze strachu, o čemkoliv bude děvče chtít,“ řekl, jako by vlastnit dům bylo v Braavosu naprosto normální. Přikývla.

„Jak se tam dostanu?“ zeptala se s obrovskýma očima upřenýma do jeho tváře.

„Děvče dostane průvodce. Však samo pozná, kdo nebo co to je. Člověk už ale musí jít. Děvče na sebe zatím bude opatrné,“ řekl, otočil se a zmizel v postranní uličce.

Arya tam jen stála a prsty se dotýkala svých lehce napuchlých rtů. Nemohla tomu uvěřit. Teď se jen modlila ke starým bohům svého otce, aby ji vyslechnul. Pak ať ji třeba vyžene nebo zabije, ale ať ji nejdříve vyslechne. _Prosím, ať mě vyslechne!_ Pomyslela si ztrhaně. Nakonec se sebrala a pomalým, avšak pružným krokem odcházela zpět do hostince, kde měla pronajatý pokoj.

V nálevně bylo plno, ale Arya si dokázala najít volné místečko přímo v rohu místnosti, kde měla za zády zeď a před sebou výhled na dveře. To místo bylo ideální. Přispěchala k ní dcera hostinského. Na srdcovité tváři jí seděl široký úsměv a hnědé oči jí zářily štěstím. Arya si objednala džbánek kořeněného vína a přemýšlela, proč jí ta milá dívka dnes leze tak strašně na nervy. Při prvním doušku hustého, červeného vína s hřebíčkem si to uvědomila. Záviděla jí. Ano, ona, Arya Stark, jí záviděla. Věděla totiž, odkud pochází dívčino štěstí. Věděla, co jí rozzářilo oči a vyčarovalo na tváři tak šťastný úsměv. Byl to mladík, kterému byla zaslíbena. Arya potlačila ostré bodnutí žárlivosti v hrudi a zhluboka se napila ze svého poháru. Víno jí hřálo v žaludku a probouzelo vzpomínky. Byla dcerou šlechtice, a kdyby byla neutekla, mohla již být vdaná a možná už i mít dítě. Ale její srdce bylo nepokojné a před spaním jí zrak pokaždé padl na ošoupanou železnou minci, kterou jí kdysi dal muž s vlasy rudými a bílými a s pronikavýma očima v ostře řezané pohledné tváři. Sama se vzdala toho, co jí bylo předurčeno postavením už při jejím narození. Tak proč nyní žárlí na tu obyčejnou dívku? Proč ji její štěstí tak bolí? Věděla to, avšak nechtěla si to přiznat. Nebo to možná ve své hrdosti nedokázala.

Než přišel večer, vypila dva džbánky vína a stále nepřicházel ten slibovaný průvodce, který ji měl odvést za Jaqenem. Možná si z ní jen tropil žerty a nyní se někde v koutě smál její hlouposti. Zatřepala hlavou. Takový Jaqen nebyl. Nebo v to alespoň doufala. V místnosti již bylo příliš vydýcháno, tak dívce hodila dva stříbrné za víno a vyšla ven, do konečně chladnoucího vzduchu. Zhluboka se nadechla solí prosyceného vzduchu a zavřela oči. Vítr jí cuchal konečky vlasů vyčnívajících z jejího dlouhého copu a laskal jí tvář. Téměř v mžiku však oči otevřela a napjala se před nebezpečím, které instinktivně vycítila. Když se otočila, uviděla za sebou malého hocha, který na ni hleděl obrovskýma, překvapenýma očima v ušpiněné tváři.

Ihned nějak věděla, kdo to je a uvolnila se.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptala se milým hlasem a prohlížela si jeho záplatované, ale čisté oblečení. _Takže to není chlapec z ulice_ , blesklo jí hlavou.

„Kyrill,“ odpověděl jí chlapec hrdě. Přikývla.

„Já jsem Arya,“ řekla s úsměvem a natáhla k němu ruku. Chlapec vyjeveně zíral na její napřaženou ruku vykulenýma očima. Nakonec váhavě natáhl svojí a potřásl si s ní po chlapsku na znamení přátelství.

„Ty-ty jsi bojovnice, Aryo?“ vykoktal nakonec Kyrill s očima až na vrch hlavy. Arya Stark se usmála.

„Ano, jsem,“ ubezpečila hocha, kterého viditelně naprosto fascinovala. Kyrill souhlasně pokývl hlavou, jako by to byla odpověď, kterou potřeboval.

„Půjdeš se mnou za ním,“ řekl hlasem dospělého muže a ne malého chlapce, kterým doopravdy byl. Bylo to prosté konstatování a Arya si uvědomila, že hoch jí v podstatě ani neřekl za kým, ale nějakým způsobem vycítila, že právě Kyrill je ten slibovaný průvodce.

Ve městě bylo stále docela živo, ale největší ruch už dávno pominul, a tak mohli jít celou dobu rychlým krokem. Motali se v křivolakých uličkách, několikrát odbočili do nějakých dvorů, z nichž vyšli na úplně jiném místě. Ale Arya se stále ještě dokázala poměrně dobře zorientovat. Nakonec se Kyrill zastavil před obrovským domem, jehož pozemek byl obehnán asi dva a půl metru vysokou a metr širokou zdí. Kyrill zahvízdal zvláštní trylek a těžké okované dveře se otevřely, aby je vpustily do zahrady obklopující dům. Prošli až k domu, kde ji Kyrill zanechal a odešel si zřejmě po svých záležitostech. Arya byla majordomem s vážnou tváří uvedena ke stolu, kde ji usadil na čestné místo po pravici jejího hostitele. Pokývla na znamení díků a posadila se.

Jaqen se na ni usmál lenivým úsměvem a oběma jim nalil číši vína rudého, jako krev. Arya opatrně usrkla. Plně si vychutnala plnou a výraznou chuť toho zvláštního vína, než promluvila.

„Jaqene,“ začala pomalu s očima upřenýma do jeho tváře. „Musím ti něco říct. Je mi jedno, co se mnou pak uděláš, pokud mě zabiješ, vyženeš, zbiješ, je mi to jedno, ale říct to musím,“ odmlčela se, aby se znovu napila vína. Snad aby jí dodalo odvahu.

„Tys mi kdysi zničil život,“ začala a ihned ho umlčela zvednutou rukou. „Zničil jsi mi ho a ani o tom nevíš. Ano, nechal jsi mě tam s ošoupanou železnou mincí a s bolestí, že mi odchází můj přítel, část mé smečky. Ale roky mi ukázaly, že to nebyla bolest nad ztrátou přítele, co mě zevnitř rvalo na kusy, ale bolest nad ztrátou muže. Miluji tě, Jaqene. Srdce mě za tebou přivedlo a přísahám, že se nebudu bránit, když mě zabiješ či mi uděláš cokoliv jiného,“ dořekla a hleděla na jeho ostře řezanou tvář. Okamžik na ni hleděl, ale pak odložil svou číši a bleskurychlým, skoro až kočičím pohybem se zvedl ze židle a přesunul se před ni. Ucítila na krku chladný polibek oceli. Jedna její část chtěla zavřít oči, ale ta druhá, silnější část, chtěla jako poslední věc na světě vidět jeho oči a tvář.

„Děvče nelže,“ prohlásil s drobným přikývnutím a přitlačil na ocel, až se na ní objevilo několik drobných rubínů krve.

„Jenže Člověk nemůže děvčeti vzít život. Člověk jí dal víc než tři smrti a odmítá si vzít i život děvčete,“ prohlásil, rozmáchl se a zabodl nůž hluboko do stolu. Arya nechápavě hleděla na stále se ještě chvějící čepel nože a stejně nechápavě se zadívala na Jaqena. Musel v jejích stříbrných očích vidět otázku, protože jí odpověděl.

„Člověk nemůže nijak ublížit dívce. Pro dívku totiž bude mnohem větší trest, když s Člověkem bude sdílet jeho dům, lože, život i smrt. Tak praví člověk před zraky mnohotvářného boha a jakýchkoliv jiných, kteří to vidí,“ řekl s úsměvem, sklonil se k ní a políbil jí na rty. Arya se od něj napolo nechápavě odtáhla.

„Ty…ty…ty si mi…,“ koktala zoufale. Jaqen přikývl.

„Ano, Člověk ti dal manželský slib, chceš-li tomu tak říkat. Protože Člověk bez vlčí dívky nebyl celý, tak si k sobě dívku připoutal,“ vysvětlil s pokřiveným úsměvem, který způsobil, že se jí sevřelo hrdlo a pocítila napětí v podbřišku. Vyskočila ze židle, až ho málem porazila, omotala mu paže kolem krku a hladově se přisála svými ústy k jeho. Za okamžik už byli oba nazí a milovali se přímo na stole. Nejdříve hladově, jako by měl každou chvíli přijít konec světa, ale nakonec něžně, jako by se jeden druhého báli dotknout, aby mu neublížili.

V jednu chvíli, v jednom oslepujícím okamžiku jejich duše společně vzlétly k nebi, kde se spojily v jednu, stejně jako se v jedno spojila i jejich těla. Ve chvíli, kdy konečně nalezli jeden druhého, nalezli i klid a snad konečně i štěstí. A kdesi pod stolem se ještě chvíli kutálela ošoupaná železná mince, než dopadla na podlahu a její zvuk utichl stejně, jako utichl i křik dvou srdcí mučených samotou a odloučením jednoho od druhého.


End file.
